Keeping a Promise
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Minato's POV at the end of Persona 3. On the roof on graduation day, Minato feels his soul slip away to the Seal as he waits for his friends and talks to Aigis one last time.


**V.E.: Hello, nameless readers of the internet of fans of a fandom I have yet to get better acquainted with. I'm not being pretentious, I literally have never written in this neck of the woods. **

**I've have been getting into the Persona games recently, which I got to say has got to have some of the most likeable characters I've seen in a video game in a while. Now I know that's not saying much since I'm not that big of a gamer and much of what I know is based on what I've watched on Youtube playthroughs.**

**Even so, I have gotten inspiration to tackle the ending of Persona 3 from the perspective of Minato Arisato. Now before you all leave the comments in the review about how his name is Makoto Yuki and how I'm not writing his personality right, let me explain. I saw the subbed version of the first movie and I got to say…..I'm not a big fan of his personality. I honestly doubt that I'm the only one. Truth be told, I think that some of the portrayals of him in this section of the site are better. So, I'm just going to keep thinking of him as Minato and not that anime movie that is obviously trying to cash in on the game (Seriously, they should have done an anime series like with Persona 4, not a bunch of movies).**

**Quote for the chapter: "What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal."- Albert Pike (Good one in my opinion considering the context.)**

* * *

It had been years since Minato Arisato had looked up at the sky like this, like a child trying to guess what shapes the clouds looked like. Ever since the accident, he had grown up in ways that other kids his age could never understand. He stopped joking around, stopped pretending, and kept his focus life on what was forward then what was above him.

But today was a special case.

His heavy head on Aigis' surprisingly soft lap, he stared up at the spring sky. Devoid of any clouds, it was perfect shade of light blue with a warm sun shining down and a gently wind blowing the pink petals of the cherry blossoms through. It was a gorgeous spring day, promising new beginnings and a bright future to the graduating seniors of Gekkoukan High.

_It's a beautiful day...and here I thought the day I'd die would be gray, gloomy, and raining. That's irony for you. And kind of sobering._

Because that's what it was for Minato, the last day he had before giving his life to the seal completely. He supposed if he were anyone else in the world, he'd be cursing his luck, saying how it wasn't fair he had to go when he had so much more to see and do. How unfair it was the world would keep going on as if nothing happened while he was paying the price for peace they were unknowingly enjoying.

In actuality, he considered himself very lucky.

He smiled gently at the end of that thought.

This past year. The year he had been dreading when he stepped off the train that first night, had been crazy, scary, heartbreaking, and….also the most meaningful year he had ever lived.

For the first time in a long while, he could truly say he had friends, _real _friends. He could picture their faces from memory; Yukari showing him the school for the first time, Junpei playing with him in the arcade after school, Mitsuru as calm and composed as ever during the few times he saw her at Student Council, Akihiko pressing forward in Tartarus ready to fight the shadows, Fuuka on the school roof with her good intended but horribly tasting food, Koromaru and the many night walks, Ken trying to act more mature than his age, and even Shinjiro's gruff nature that hid a much kinder nature beneath it. Minato regretted not getting the chance to know the man better.

And then there was Aigis, the only one of that group currently on the roof with him and the only one who remembered what they had all gone through. Right now, she was simply observing her surroundings, but he could tell she was waiting. Waiting for their friends to arrive.

_Will they come I wonder? And even if they do, will they make it in time?_

He banished that thought quickly, striving to hold on as long as he could.

_They promised….they'll be here. Off all the times they've had faith in you as their leader, now's the time you have got to put your trust in them Minato! They will make it! _

_They have to…before it's too late..._

His thoughts were interrupted then by Aigis, her robotic voice sounding much more human than the first time he met her.

"The wind feels so nice, this is my first time experiencing spring."

It really did feel that way, but Minato got the impression there was more the robot girl wanted to say as he turned his head from the sky towards her.

Sure enough she seemed a little saddened as she spoke again.

"But this season will eventually pass."

She then looked down at him, her mechanical blue eyes staring into his own silver gray.

"After fighting alongside you and facing the world's end, I finally began to understand what it means to live."

She looked up from him, him simply listening to her like so many times before as if it were any other day.

"Thinking for yourself, not running away, accepting the inevitable…."

This time she was looking up towards the same sky he had been watching, so she didn't see the pensive look on his face at the things he had wondered so many times this part year.

"All things eventually come to an end, every living thing will one day disappear. Only by accepting this fate can one discover what they truly want, what the meaning of their life will be."

He nodded in her lap, well aware of what the growing urge to let go and several words he had heard long ago before the accident.

_All things die, but the fact that life is not infinite is what makes it so precious to us. And all living beings have the right to live how they choose until their time comes, so at the end they will take responsibility for all of their choices and not feel regret for their lives._

A small smile kept on his face at the last thought.

_I guess that's what that contract to the Velvet Room was, a reminder of that._

Aigis looked back down at him then, still having more to say as her face turned worried.

"I understand now why I was tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons…"

Her words mirrored his own thoughts, how the feelings for his team had gone beyond those of people he was supposed to protect to people he wanted to protect, but he didn't interrupt her as she went on.

"I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the fall. When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me—what I wanted most."

It was then Aigis looked down at him, a grateful smile on her face.

"And so, I made up my mind. I decided I would continue to protect you."

_And I'm grateful for that Aigis, more than you know._

"I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this…but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason."

He smiled at her tiredly, guilt gnawing at his mind as he felt the Seal, pulling at him even now.

_I'm sorry Aigis, but I don't think you'll be able to protect me after today._

He considered opening his mouth to tell her truth of it, when he noticed her light blue eyes welling with wet tears, much like it had the night of the Fall with a thankful smile on her face and her voice breathless.

"Thank you…."

Gathering the strength he had left, Minato reached out his arm and placed his hand by her cheek, feeling the genuine tears.

"Don't cry, Aigis."

She seemed startled by his words as one her own hands also felt her tears.

"You're right. What am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy…"

Minato's mind had come to a grim thought at those words and the memory of the words she had said in his dorm earlier, which he left unspoken.

_A part of her must realize it, what's going to happen even if she doesn't exactly understand everything. This kind of miracle…doesn't last forever._

He could feel it even more now, the call of the Seal was almost too much to take. It needed him to come.

_Please…just a little longer…I need to keep it…our promise!_

But in that moment, he heard that familiar voice he would recognize anywhere.

"HEY!"

Soon, it was joined by the quieter voices, but Minato's heart sang in relief as heard them all perfectly.

_They're here….they're here…._

Aigis head turned quickly, her smile become more joyous as she heard them all too.

"Everyone!"

She looked back down at him, her smile less but still happy.

"…I realize now that I have friends as well."

His smile was a bit smaller, though his eyes flashed with understanding.

_Me too._

She continued on, unaware of his own unspoken words.

"You don't need to save the world to find meaning in life. Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of. I'll keep living no matter what, so that I can protect you."

He spoke softly with a sad kind of smile, his life becoming weaker by the minute now that it had fulfilled what it set out to do, but it was still heard.

"Yeah."

He turned his head back towards the sky, the warm sun filling his body, his life feeling as light as feather, and the desire to sleep and let go was over taking him.

_It's about time to go, I guess…well, this is good enough…_

"Thank you for everything…"

Aigis smiled at him serenely, speaking calmly.

"You must be tired."

_Once again Aigis, more than you know. But this is one nap I won't be waking up from…_

"Please, get some rest. I'll stay right here with you."

Minato could hear them, the sound of their footsteps and voices getting closer, but knowing they'd get there too late.

_It's alright though, I did it. Even though I have some regrets….I did what I wanted to do. I'm…ready…_

He could still hear Aigis' voice as he felt eyelids fluttering and his life leaving him.

"Soon, all your friends will here, by your side."

_Sorry guys, but…thank you._

Just as he saw sight flittering away, ready to close for good, a flash of blue caused eyes to open wide one last time at the sudden moment.

Fluttering around in the spring wind with the pink cherry blossom petals, was a blue butterfly.

_So weird….and yet…I feel like…I've seen it before. But…where…?_

Despite the confusion at the small insect's appearance, he felt some sense of peace as he saw the blue wings flutter near him. Like the end he had come to, had meaning.

His eyes closed wearily, his soul at its limits as he finally gave up the rest of himself to the seal.

He vaguely heard Aigis' voice, but he couldn't really hear her words.

The last thing he felt before oblivion, was the satisfied smile his face had been left with.

* * *

**V.E.: This is sad…I'm kind of glad my next oneshot will be a bit more cheerful.**

**Please review, I do want to do some other stories here.**


End file.
